


Light

by Faery14



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faery14/pseuds/Faery14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a story I created myself, they are my own characters and story, the only thing I don't own is the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I hope everyone likes this work as much as they like A New Beginning, but one can only hope. :)  Well, just read, review, and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

She had a power no one else could dream of, but she was being chased.  
It was a calm day for her; no attacks, no terror. She took a chance and went to a club nearby, an old favorite of hers. Of course being chased meant she had to wear black skinny jeans and a gray sweatshirt with the hood up by the bar, but that was okay with her.  
She walked into the club unrecognized and took in the familiar sights and smells, as well as the bass that shook her thin but sturdy frame. She loved music that rocked her to the core. It gave her a better rush than fighting.  
She grabbed a drink and made her way to the dance floor, where a giant pit had formed. After having some of the drink a song came on that basically described her life. The bass rocked her as she moved towards the pit.

'I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals'  
Her hips swayed as she entered the pit  
'I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus'  
Everything washed away as she put her arms up and let herself go  
'This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa'

As she looked around she noticed she had caught the attention of an attractive young man with wheat colored hair and green hazel eyes standing by the wall

'I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive'

"Come on over here" she thought, not taking her eyes off him as she swayed

'I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in'

It looked like he was leaving his post at the wall to come over, just as there was a gunshot at the door.  
Oh God, not them, not now  
The pit cleared until it was all but her left in the middle.

'I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa'

A tall man with jet black hair and a black suit stepped towards her  
"You're going down this time"  
She gave him a wry smile  
"As long as I am alive, you will never get me"

'I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age’

He came at her full force but she swiftly dodged to the left and swung her leg down at his feet. He jumped and drew back a fist that quickly collided with her face.

‘Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive'

The blow pushed her back a few feet as she collided with the floor. She stood up and gave the black haired man a death glare. She wiped the blood from her mouth as she took up her fighting stance once again. Blows were exchanged, and it looked like they were evenly matched, but they both knew who was slightly stronger at the hand to hand combat. The black haired man hit just a little harder, just a little quicker, and she was wearing down, she might just need to use that thing soon…

'All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside'

She hadn’t realized she had lost focus until she saw a fist heading straight for the space between her eyes; she closed her eyes, willing it to be over. But it never came…she opened her eyes to see the man from earlier by the wall, standing in front of her, blocking the punch and holding the black haired man’s fist there.  
“I know who you are, and I know what you can do. You cannot give up now because I know you are so close to gaining your true potential. I cannot do anything while on earth, but you, you can. So do it now before it’s too late.”  
Does he know what I am? I don’t even know what I am! The wheat haired man noticed her hesitation and turned his head around, shouting; “Light! Do it NOW!”

‘I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age’

Her head whipped up as a gold aura surrounded her. It encased her body as she floated above the ground. She had never felt this much power before, it had always only been in snatches or wisps. Beams of golden light came out of her body as she turned gold unforgiving eyes on the man with the back hair. A god like voice same out of her mouth as she said; “You will chase me no longer!” She raised her arm so her palm was parallel to the black haired man who was frozen in terror. She concentrated hard, pulling the light from around her towards her palm, and shot it out towards the black haired man. He disintegrated as her feet came back in contact with the ground, the gold leaving everywhere on her body except for her eyes, her irises turned pure gold surrounded by a black ring. She turned to the wheat haired man who was now beside her and asked; “What is your name, and how did you know what I was”  
“That’s easy, you’re one of us, stuck on earth” He began walking out of the club, but she caught him  
“One of who? What are you?”  
“The same as you, an Angel”  
She stood dumbfounded as he got closer to the door.  
“Wait! You know my name, but what is yours?”  
“Mine? My name is Free, and believe me Light, this is not the last time we will meet.”

‘Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa,I'm radioactive, radioactive’

She left the club after him, but the last thing she saw was a cloud of golden smoke. If she did see him again, she hoped it would be soon.


End file.
